Crush Reverse
by OngakuXxXHime
Summary: AU.What if Adrien liked Marinette,and Ladybug likes Chat Noir. OC is Male!Chloe future chapters might be rated M for possible violence
1. Heads up

**Hellr~~ this is just a AU I thought of.**

 **What IF Adrien was the one that likes Marinette**

 **and Ladybug likes Chat Noir.**

* * *

 **Now about chloe,she is now a he in this AU to make it realistic,what? Adrien needed a annoying rival.**

 **So Chloe is now Alaya helped Marinette,Nino helps AU idea no?.**


	2. Making Friends

**Well here we go**

 **Disclaimer:I do NOT own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

 **oh and heads up Marinette is the one who doesn't go to school,no her dad isn't mean,but she is the daughter of France's most famous bakers,Adrien's dad is still famous but Adrien just started his modeling career at summer and is currently only a part-time model.**

* * *

Marinette finally had a chance to go to school so she had to run for it,she wasn't going to let her clumsiness or her dad get in her way,not that her dad wouldn't get mad he's just scared that her little princess would get hurt in any shape or form.

 **[ Mean while in school ]**

Chilo **(male Chloe)** wanted to sabotage Adrien Agreste, _ **he**_ wanted to be the most popular guy to win over Marinette,Chilo huffed crossing his arms pondering what should he do with the corner of his eyes he sees Sabrina's pack of bubble gum and her chewing a piece which gives him a idea.

" **Sabrina~** " Chilo says showing of a perfect mischievous smile then placing his elbows on the desk,rest his head on his hands leaning in close to Sabrina's ear whisper his story short he got Sabrina to put gum on Adrien's seat,just then the door swung open meaning Marinette finally got to school after running in full speed.

" _Marinette~~_ " Chilo cooed and wrapped his arms around her "h-hey Chilo" Marinette barely breathed out from Chilo's grasp then quickly sat down in a seat the second Chilo let go,she saw a girl with long brown hair sitting next to her and took a few seconds to introduce herself _'you can do this you can do this you can do this'._

"h-hi I'm Marinette" Marinette finally said to the girl next to her "so your friends with Chilo?"the girl said with a raised eyebrow _'you couldn't do this_ ' Marineyte thought to herself "hey now that I think about it you look a little familiar-" Marinette then snapped out of her self-pitying when she saw Chilo chewing some gum and Sabrina placing a few more gum pieces on a seat across from her."HEY! what are you two doing!?",Sabrina and Chilo then flinched.

"Busted..." Sabrina mumbled,"Sabrina!,what did I tell you about picking on other's and Chilo" Marinette then turned to Chilo and disappointingly said "when will you ever learn...".

Marinette was beyond upset,as she was about to lay down a hankerchief at the seat.A blonde light green eyed boy came in saw Marinette,and got walked up to her yelling "Hey! what are you doing!?","I-I was trying to take the gum off" Chilo then seeing this then started yelling in rage "Don't you dare scream at Marinette Cheng!,I'll have you know she is the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng,Paris's most famous bakers!".

Everyone gasped,how did they not realize this before!,she's been on TV plenty of times with her parents,Marinette face palmed and sat down a little embarrassed.

Then the girl next to her felt bad for her,"why didn't you tell him it was Chilo?",Marinette took a deep breath and replied sadly,"well...Chilo,Nathan,and Sabrina are my only friends...".  
Now she really felt bad for her,not one but three terrible-well Nathan is okay,just a little bit of a stuck-up sometimes...but still.

"You need new friends then gurl",she said while holding out her hand "Alya" "Marinette-well you already know that now" They both laughed while shaking each others hands.

* * *

:)


	3. Falling in love

**Wanted to post another chappy**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

* * *

"Rose" "here"

"Mylene" "here"

"umm..Marinette Dupen Cheng?"

Marinette frozed Alya nudged her and whispered,"say 'here' ".Marinette gulped and raised her hand saying (well practically yelled) "HERE!" cheerfully,everyone looked at her and giggled a little bit thinking her behavior was cute.

 **[With Ivan]**

Ivan was feeling very raged,he felt rejected,depressed like he'll never be good enough for Mylene since he couldn't gather the courage to tell her how he feels.

Just then a black/purple butterfly came in and merged inside Ivan,which caused him to jerk his head up and looked at a purple butterfly looking hologram appeared while his face darkens."Stoneheart I can help you to be together with your dear one,just return the favor" a man's voice was heard as he gave his orders,Ivan smiled nodded and said "yes Hawkmoth",with that he transformed to a stone looking monster went on with his orders.

 **[In Class]**

"Soooo,do you like that Ladybug heroine,I saw her on your blog" Alya brightened up and said "Yeah! she's awesome!" Marinette fidgeted and said with worry "but what if she's not really cut out to be a hero even though everyone thinks she is?".Alya looked at her with shock "what are you talking about girl?" Alya says with passion "ooh,wait," Alya's eyes soften "I know what this is about" Marinette stiffens a little scared about what Alya is about to say _._

"You're scared,but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes girl!,Ladybug is a true super heroine! she's going to protect us all! I believe in her",Marinette widened her eyes surprised at her confidence thinking ' _she would be a better_ Ladybug _than me'._

"Alya,wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?" Marinette asked trying her best to sound curious."Totally! I'm not scared of anyone!" Alya said fearlessly with passion,"why you ask?" Alya ask a bit confused "oh! no reason..." Marinette retorted avoiding eye contact.

The class was peaceful until Stoneheart came crashing in "MYLENE!" the stone monster yelled and reach out to grab Mylene as she screamed "NOOO!",Stoneheart also saw Chilo and grabbed him one screamed by the sudden outburst and ducked under their tables,or fell on the floor.

 _'this is my chance'_ ,was Marinette's thoughts as she found,grabbed,and put the red miraculous box inside Alya's got up taking her Iphone out "cool!" Alya says with excitement,she turned to Marinette "hey! you coming?".Marinette looked up and replied "no,I rather stay here...where it's _safe_ " Alya just shrugged,while Marinette got up and hold Alya's bag up,but Alya left running."H-hey! your bag!" with that Marinette chased after her.

 **[Outside]**

Alya turned on her phone and started recording, Chat Noir already appeared fighting the multiple Stonehearts that were scattered on the streets,until suddenly a bus came crashing towards her and has her pinned against a building.

She struggled screaming"OW-WWWWWW!" around that time Marinette came horrified at what she saw,"HELP ME!" Marinette was surprised seeing her new friend in trouble until her eyes were filled with a sudden reached inside Alya's bag and found the red miraculous and hastily putted them on,Tikki appeared happily saying "I knew you would see that your perfect for the role of Ladybug!".

Marinette quickly replied saying "there's no time,I need to save Alya!",with that Marinette said "Tikki! transform me!" and transformed to Ladybug,immediately using her yo-yo to help free Alya.

 **[A While Later]**

Ladybug saved Chat Noir ignoring his protests explaining him why the sudden save,they were making their way towards the Eiffel tower.

 **[Meanwhile]**

The mayor was mad and scared not wanting her prince to die,"I ORDER YOU TO LET GO OF MY SON RIGHT NOW!",Stoneheart smiled yelling "Gladly!" as he launches Chilo."AHHH! if I somehow survive this i'll be nice to everyone I swe-".At that moment Marinette came in and grabbed Chilo,Chilo looked surprised smiled and said,"I don't swear"."Mommy!" Chilo said cheerfully while hugging his mom,the Mayor nearly cried in joy."Boys! get ready to fire-","NOOOOOO! you'll only make it worse" Ladybug said halting them from shooting,the police officer then said,"we don't need super heros!" he then pointed to Ladybug,"you already failed!".

Ladybug frozed unsure of herself,Ladybug looked up saying,"he's right!,if I had done my job right none of this would have happened!,I'm not cut out to be a super heroine" Chat Noir shocked looked Ladybug then at _**Chilo**_ and the Mayor, _'I don't want to say this but...'_."hey your a great superheroine,if it wasn't for you _**that...boy**_ wouldn't be here now",Marinette smiled-obviously not noticing the little strain in his voice.

Suddenly a bunch of purple/black butterflies started to form a face-Hawkmoth in front of the Eiffel tower,"Paris...I Hawkmoth,see the terrors that are here,but I can help only if Ladybug and Chat Noir,give me their _**Miraculoses**_ or all of Paris is _**doomed**_ ".

"No it's not! I believe in Ladybug!,everyone should!" Chat Noir said with determination this surprised Ladybug _,'he-he believes in me that much?'_ Ladybug suddenly was filled with determination herself.

"Hawkmoth!,nice try but you _are_ the reason Paris is in such distress!" Ladybug said using her yo-yo to get up the tower,Hawkmoth was mad and was about to say something until Ladybug used her yo-yo's to capture the butterfly's."Paris! Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in their power to help you!",Ladybug then tapped her yo-yo as a bright light came out with out and pure white butterfly's came out of it,as everyone celebrated,Chat smiled proudly.

Hawkmoth was Angered as he convinced Stoneheart on capturing their miraculouses,Ladybug and Chat got there and-"Help! Help me!" Mylene cried "you'll never take Mylene from me!" Stoneheart yelled as he started climbing up the tower,"come my stone men!".A bunch of stoneheart's started climbing the tower too.

"They're coming!,what do we do now!?".Then suddenly a idea came up in Chat Noir's mind,"wait-we can get them closer then before,they are made for each other!",Ladybug seemed confused Chat then got very close to Ladybug she felt her heart race until Chat simply whispered her the plan.

after she used her lucky charm and then Ladybug got Stone heart and Mylene to kiss (which Stoneheart was really happy about) and Stoneheart dropped the purple then launched towards the note and used his staff to smash it towards Ladybug,which she smashed as well this time destroying it.

Stoneheart turned to-well Ivan,as he started to fall with Mylene,Ladybug saw the Akuma but wanted to save them was on the case to save Ivan,Ladybug had a idea and worked on it used her lucky charm (which gave her a parachute) jumped,grabbed Mylene,used her yo-yo to catch the Akuma and then pulled the parachute slowly looked up at Chat to see him saving Ivan,which caused her blushed while seeing him.

After the two love birds (Mylene and Ivan) were safe Chat said,"aren't they perfect for each other" Ladybug smiled and said "yea like us" she winked towards him,until both of their Miraculouses started beeping."uhhhh...whelp gotta go!" Chat then escaped,Ladybug surprised at the sudden leave later smirked saying,"bye bye,my little kitty" and left too.

 **[At School]**

Marinette was hanging her head inside the car since her tutor caught her,"Marinette I am _never_ letting you go to school again!" Tom said strictly from the tablet,Marinette was even sadder now."Not without...your bodyguard..." Marinette eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her face "really! thank you!,your the best daddy ever!" Marinette said cheerfully as she grabbed and hugged the tablet the left the she got out Tom Dupen burst into tears,while Marinette's mother comforted her husband,"MY LITTLE PRINCESS GREW UP TO FAST!".

when Adrien got back to school he sat at the seat he usually sits with Nino,when Chilo came in he said,"I don't care if you want this seat or not but I've always sat here so go somewhere else",Chilo looked steamed up and 'humph' angrily and sat at the table next to him.

When Marinette came she tried to wave at him,but she was ignored."hey if you want a friend talk to Adrien!" Alya said,"yeah but how? he hates me..." Marinette replied sadly "tell him the truth girl" Marinette and Alya then both smile.

 **[After School]**

It was raining outside and Adrien forgot his umbrella,Marinette opened the doors and saw Adrien slumped against the wall staring at the rain umbrella-less,"h-hi" Marinette managed to say,but Adrien only ignored her refusing to look at her.

Marinette walked up a little bit taking a deep breath,"you know earlier...I was trying to take off the gum it's true you know...I have a hard time with making friends..." she said looking very lonely,Adrien surprised at her statement finally looked at her,blushing as she handed him her umbrella.

"T-t-th-thanks s-see you towworom-I mean tommorow-I-I mean-why am I stuttering?" Adrien said scolding himself at the last bit,Plagg came out his bag smirking saying,"oohhh~ your first day here and you already have a girlfriend~~~" Plagg says teasingly,Adrien blushed harder stuffing Plagg back inside his bag ignoring his protests.

Tikki got out saying,"You made a friend!",Marinette paused a moment gasping saying,"a friend..." but stopped marveling at her new accomplishment when she heard the car honking and got in,Adrien watched the car drive away until he too got in his car to home.

"Excellent choice,master" a small green creature said,and old man stroked his beard nodding "those two are made for each other!

* * *

 **Welp! sorry this took so long! had a lot of well school problems (aka bullies) and my mom got mad blahblahblah I got sick and yeah...**


	4. ON HOLD FOR EDITING

**I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG,**

 **So as you can see I will be sort off rewriting the chapters that are here to an upgradge since I've gotten better by working on wattpad and I will update more I** **swear this time**


End file.
